1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to battery pack and charger for a cordless power tool system, to a terminal block for the battery pack, and to a terminal block for a cordless power tool and the battery charger which interfaces to the battery pack terminal block.
2. Description of Related Art
Cordless products which use rechargeable batteries are prevalent throughout the workplace as well as in the home. From housewares to power tools, rechargeable batteries are used in numerous devices. Ordinarily, nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal-hydride (NiMH) and/or Lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery cells are used in these devices. Since the devices use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells are ordinarily packaged as battery packs. These battery packs may be coupled with the cordless devices and be secured to the device. The battery pack may be removed from the cordless device and charged in a battery charger or charged in the cordless device itself.
One of the disadvantages associated with cordless devices is the frequent charging of the battery pack due to power limitations of the battery pack. The charging of the battery requires releasably disconnecting the battery pack to the cordless device. As a result, the connections between the battery pack and the cordless devices may weaken (deteriorate the electrically connections) and/or damage the connections.
Terminal blocks can be provided on the battery pack and the cordless device for releasably interconnecting and electrically connecting the battery pack to the cordless device. The terminal blocks can include connections that prevent any lateral and longitudinal movement relative to the each terminal block.
Moreover, the battery pack can be centered along an axis of the cordless device through engagement of guide rails on the battery pack with cooperating guide rails carried by the cordless device. The battery pack is then more finely centered through engagement of the tool terminal block with the battery pack terminal block.
However, due to the frequent interconnections between the terminal blocks, blades on the terminal blocks may deteriorate or be damaged. This can cause misalignment between blades of two connected terminal blocks. This misalignment can adversely affect the mechanical and electrical contact between the two terminal blocks.